A conventional connector used in an electrical or electronic equipment generally includes a flexible case which is squeezed to force the contact terminals to be connected with the terminal board. It requires a lot of force to engage the connector with or disengaged from the terminal board. Often, the contact terminals of the connector are bent or even broken. It is inconvenient for the assemblers to assemble the connectors and the terminal boards.
The present invention intends to provide a quick release connector which has two release plates each having a hook for engaging with the terminal board and a spring biased toward the two release plates so that when the two release plates are pushed toward each other, the two hooks are moved away from the terminal board and the connector is disengaged from the terminal board.